a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tracking devices and methods, more particularly to a solar tracking device and method.
b) Background Art
For a number of years photovoltaic solar panels have been used to cause solar energy to be converted to electric power. One practice is to face the solar panels in a stationary alignment position with the panels being placed in what might be called a “compromise position to optimize its effectiveness in developing electrical energy. Another practice is to mount the solar panels to active solar trackers (motorized or other mechanized methods for following the sun's path) so that the front surface of the panel is closer to a more optimized position perpendicular to the sun's rays through the course of the day.
The solar panels that are utilized in connection with trackers are able to produce twenty to twenty-five percent or more power annually than fixed solar panels. However, the cost associated with the hardware, sensors and firmware for solar trackers can be an expensive for small solar array system owners. Accordingly, cost effective tracking systems which also are safe and reliable are highly desired.
Another complicating factor is that as the seasons change, the maximum height of the sun at noon as well as the sunrise and sunset locations of the sun vary so that a tracking system that is set for optimized operation in the summer time may need adjustments when operating in the winter, fall and spring seasons.